Anything For Him
by NeonDomino
Summary: Lucius is tasked to bring the best students to his Lord. Snape takes a different type of convincing. Written for Quidditch League


**Written for:**

Quidditch League \- Montrose Magpies - Seeker

Prompt: Write Lucius/Snape

* * *

Anything For Him

* * *

Lucius looked around the Slytherin Common room carefully, his eyes scanning each and every snake there. His Lord wanted more members for the Death Eaters, and it was his job to filter through all the waste and produce useful and skilled students, to prepare for the Mark.

There were quite a few potential students. He looked over each pure-blood, making a mental list of who he could see. Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov would be useful.

His gaze lingered on Narcissa Black for a long moment as he recalled her sister's antics in the Death Eaters. Could it be possible that she harboured the same dark mind? After all, Bellatrix had been a lot like Narcissa until she had met Voldemort. Now she was the most unhinged person he had ever met.

He watched her toss her blonde hair, almost causing a fight from the teenagers watching her, before deciding to leave her. There was something about her that made him want to keep her pure - away from Voldemort's clutches. But Regulus on the other hand...

He would speak to Bellatrix about her younger cousin. He was quick with his wand, as Lucius remembered.

As he contemplated Regulus, his eyes fell on a dark-haired teen in conversation with him.

Severus Snape.

At first, Lucius pushed the idea of Severus out of his mind. He was a half-blood, not worthy to serve their Lord... but the more he thought about it; thought about a recent conversation with Slughorn, he recalled him mentioning Snape as being one of the best potions students he had ever encountered. The Professor had no doubts that Snape would go on to do great things.

Perhaps the Lord would make an exception to his blood status.

...oOo...

His Lord had agreed to each person, though the topic of Snape had interested him. Voldemort had mentioned that he had no Death Eaters that were overly skilled at potions and took an interest in Snape's achievements. Lucius had also mentioned Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Junior to him, two that Lucius had been uncertain about, but Voldemort - after thinking it over - had decided that they would be great additions to the group.

That was why Lucius was at the castle. As the son of one of the Governors, he could come in his father's place, but two visits in a fortnight would be suspicious. He had approached his father to make a contract for Narcissa's hand.

He needed to get to the castle to talk to them.

...oOo...

A meeting between him and Narcissa was mentioned, and he headed into the castle again. The meeting was quick and simple, Narcissa eyeing him with curiosity and interest, but Lucius was more interested in getting into the Slytherin Common Room. They quickly bid their farewells to each other, Narcissa heading to the library, and Lucius heading to the Common Room once more.

He spoke to the more stupid of the lot, whispering about power and anything else he could think of, leaving the idea in their heads, with a mention of a meeting in the forest the following week. It was then that he approached Barty, Regulus and Severus.

Barty and Regulus were easy to convince. Regulus was desperate to prove to his parents that he was better than his brother, and Barty wanted someone to value him and his achievements. Lucius informed them of the meeting, which only left Severus.

He turned to the silent teen, only to find a slightly heated gaze on him. Surprised at having Lucius' attention, Snape quickly looked away.

Attraction. Something Lucius could work with. He took Severus' arm and led him outside of the common room. He didn't want what was about to happen to get back to Narcissa. He might need to return to the castle, after all.

He warded an empty classroom and took a seat close to Severus. The teenager wasn't too bad looking, and was one of the three that the Lord was most interested in. Barty for his connections to the Ministry and his father, Regulus as the heir of the most powerful House in the Wizarding world, and Snape because of his smarts and potion skills.

Lucius talked about his Lord, whilst Snape sat in silence. Finally Snape looked up from the floor, in which he had been staring at, mentioning his blood status.

Lucius smiled. It was the smile he gave the witches that he wanted to fall into his bed, and on Severus, it didn't fail.

The teen would need to be seduced into the Death Eaters. Maybe seduced to stay, and Lucius would do just that.

He told Snape how he had told the Dark Lord about him, personally. That he had asked Slughorn about Severus and heard of his exceptional skills in potions. That Lucius himself had faith in him, joining their cause.

With each silken word that passed his lips, Snape was falling deeper and deeper.

"And to think, Severus," he purred, softly. "If you were to join up, we would see so much more of each other. Would you like that? I most certainly would," Lucius confirmed.

Snape could only nod as Lucius moved closer. "I'm supposed to marry a witch, you will hear about that, but... I can't help the effect you're having on me," he lied. "You fascinate me, you fascinate our Lord, but in a different way. If you were to become one of us, I will look after you, I will teach you... everything."

The last word was hissed into Severus' ear, and the teen nodded his head. "Anything you want," he choked out. "Yes!"

Lucius smiled at him. He would be rewarded, bringing all these powerful wizards to his master, and he would get some enjoyment out of the Wizard too.

"Perfect," he said, as his lips pressed against Snape's.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
